Talk:The Dog Days Are Over/@comment-392210-20130818030814
I love it, guys. I really, really love. I almost missed out on it. I didn't come to this wiki tonight to it's news feed, I typed 4.04 into the URL bar and saw that there was no redirect, so I figured the new episode hadn't been done yet. Then I checked the wiki activity and Jo had filled it up with her edits. :P But I DID scroll down for some reason and when I saw the title my jaw dropped and I started laughing. :p More Than Two Cents: *Teaser - Loved it. From the name of the doctor (DH) to the overall theme of Rocky being depressed and the set-up of the episode. All the characters stayed in character and it was nice to see that all of them have a bond with Rocky somehow. He's the unsung hero of the series. *Ben and the Dog - It hadn't actually hit me till just now that the Emma thing was an ongoing arc. You guys know that Emma went from being my least favorite character, someone with no redeemable traits whatsoever that I hated with a passion, to being one of my favorites, overnight. I honestly don't remember what the turning point was and what made suddenly start to love her, but when I saw what happened in the previous finale and came to learn that she'd be MIA, I was really disappointed. I'm sure she'll never again be a main character, which is sad cos I love her, but I'm curious as to what truly happened to her (I really, really don't believe she's dead, there's just no way, I know you guys well enough to know you wouldn't off a mainie under these circumstances) and to when and how she'll pop back up again. Prolly near the end of the season. Hopefully the story is something that actually gives poor Liz something to do before she jumps ship to star in an all-new crap show with Josh Holloway. It was nice to see William again, but I'm confused as to what is going on with the story. William really blamed Ben, so I guess people know of Ben's part in her death. I hadn't realized that was the case till now, maybe I missed something on accident. *Joe and the Dog - I gotta say, this was the segment that I liked the least, so I guess it makes sense that it was the second one, sandwiched in between the better ones. :P I'm confused as well because it stars Joe. Considering the real life Joe's little adoration of the real life Rocky, I would have expected their fictional counterparts to interact more and to have a better connection. I still ship Jatie/Koe, but you guys have to up the ante. I want Fraser to be more dimentional too. That being said, I'm surprised at how well Mary is being utilized this season. Real Mary was worried she was gonna be second banana, but she's actually getting a lot of screentime, which is great, cos I love Mary Strange more and more because of it. She just seems really fun, someone we'd want around. *Rena and the Dog - I'm relatively surprised this segment wasn't last. I actually counted the acts wrong, I thought there were 6 but it was only five. I guess you guys thought it made sense to end with a Josh segment cos of the mystery... Anyway, this was my favorite one. It's always a pleasant thing when Justine pops back up, I love her (crazy mofo!), but I was left a bit disappointed with Rena's character this time around, though I get where he was coming from. It just seemed... harsh. Poor Justine. In the previous finale he forgave her, and acknowledged that she was his mother, now he called her "Justine" (ouch!) and left her mid-convo. I loved when Rudolfo came into play. Very touching. Oh, and Christina too. Also, lol that Miguel is on a trip. Figures. :P I'm surprised Hugo didn't come up, though. I really appreciate the bond between Rocky and Rena, and how Mary seems to adore the dog as well. Again, as screwed up as Rena's life is, I love his little family, and all of those that have come and gone from it. *Josh and the Dog - Very nicely done. Appreciated that Josh came to Rena, their friendship has been very undervalued all through the series, never reflecting my friendship with Josh in reality. I hope they cross paths more often, save for the occasional group gathering. Josh stayed in character but managed to be relatable and less annoying somehow, but, much like Joe (worse so, I'd say), his interaction with Rocky was kept to a minimum. And still, it was really good. The fact of the matter is, many of us who hang out with pets confide in them. There's a natural comfort and understanding to that relatively crazy behaviour. Fucking loved Ted's comment about Dean, so terribly inappropriate. Joe must have written that one. :P Still odd that they're main, though, Ted and Joanna. :P *Rocky - Loved the ending. Loved the simplicity to the resolution of Rocky's problems. There's a real depth to it, obviously. Although it sort of cuts into the premise of the whole episode, it still ties it up with a nice bow at the end. They have big problems, sure, but the simplest solutions are often the best, and I hope that that message hasn't been lost and that it'll come into play. As for the cliffhanger, I'm intrigued. I like the door bit of the message. :) *Anyway, really great episode, and I'm just really glad you guys took the time to do it. Means a lot to me.